


Five Times Katsuki Yuuri Misses and "I love you" (and one time he doesn't)

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short Chapters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Sometimes an I love you is missed by the person it's directed at and Yuuri is hardly the most observant of people.





	1. Ketty in Detroit

Yuuri was an enigma Ketty decided.

He met up with her for coffee. Played piano duets with her for fun. He even went drinking with her and their mutual friends one VERY memorable night.

She gave a little sigh as she remembered him dancing.

He was gorgeous and sweet and everything a person could ask for.

Everything but aware it seemed.

Well aware and open.

She stirred her ice tea as she thought.

It wasn’t like he was ever rude but he was always kind of distant. She knew of an acquaintance of theirs who called him a cold son of a bitch before refusing to ever talk to him again but then she had been quite aggressive in her advances.

Ketty didn’t want to never talk to Yuuri again. She would take whatever she could get and if that meant a distant but friendly relationship that was okay. From what she could see even his roommate and closest friend Phichit was kept at a certain distance. Phichit was a touchy feely sort who liked to hang on those he liked but even he respected Yuuri’s dislike of physical contact.

She had been thrilled then when Yuuri had approached her to compose a song for his free skate…but it was kind of hard to compose it based on the information Yuuri had given her. He had been…well unkind about his career would be charitable. She could feel the determination in his words but there was more. He was holding himself back. Keeping it inside.

She did her best but she wasn’t happy with her work.

She watched him listening to it across the table from her, his expression unreadable.

“If you would only open up to me you’d see how much I love you.” She said quietly, confident he couldn’t hear her.

Yuuri pulled out an earbud.

“I’m sorry?” he asked.

Ketty forced herself to smile.

“Just hope you can use it!” she lied.


	2. Victor at the Banquet

Victor was entranced by the beautiful drunk mess of a man in his lap. Yuuri had entranced everyone at the banquet. (well all the skaters and some of the sponsors. Others were more horrified than elated)

Yuuri, who had come dead last and drunk his sorrows away, was now giggling happily in Victor’s lap babbling at him in Japanese. His trousers were draped over the back of Victor’s chair and he was stopping occasionally to kiss Victor’s face or neck.

“You’re sooooo pretty Victor! Like ridiculously pretty! How is it possible you’re so pretty?” Yuuri asked slipping back into English.

Victor blinked trying to process that he now understood what was being said to him.

“Not as pretty as you” and the thing is Victor who had been Most Eligible Bachelor more than once in more than one publication completely meant it. Yuuri was currently a mess but he was a beautiful mess.

Yuuri crinkled his nose up and giggled again.  He then gently held Victor’s face in his hands as he spoke to him earnestly in Japanese again, stopping to close his eyes and smile widely with joy.  

Victor had no idea what he was saying but _did not care_. He could only gaze at Yuuri in adoration as he let go of his face and opened his eyes to continue whatever story he was telling with wild hand gestures and occasional breaks to pepper Victor with the sweetest kisses.

Then Yakov turned up and demanded Victor release Yuuri to his care so he could take the Japanese skater away and to his room.

Victor did not want that to happen…but he understood his coach was doing that thing he did when he pretended to be angry when he was actually really concerned about someone.

Victor approved of Yakov being concerned about Yuuri.

Besides which the alcohol was finally making Yuuri sleepy so it was probably time for him to go to bed.

He dug a pen from his pocket and scrawled his number across Yuuri’s arm before he embraced him close one last time.

“Call me, I think I love you” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear before letting his coach take the man, who was quite possibly his soul mate, away from him.

Yuuri washed off the number before he even realised it was there the next morning.


	3. Phichit in Detroit

“Do you really have to go?”

Yuuri didn’t even look up from the boxes he was packing. He just nodded as if he wasn’t ripping out Phichit’s heart.

“Why? It was a bad skate! You’re an amazing skater! You’re going to get through this!” Phichit was fighting back tears.

“It’s not one bad skate. I bombed the nationals as well and…” Yuuri paused finally sitting back on his heels but still not making eye contact with the younger man.

“And?” Phichit prompted.

“And I miss home. I need to see my family and I need to say goodbye to Vicchan.” Yuuri looked up at him, “I’m sorry. I really am and you’ll always be my best friend but I need to do this.”

He did need to and Phichit did understand but it was still breaking his heart.

“Okay. I understand.” But it hurt. It hurt so bad. He pushed his fists against his eyes trying to stop the tears.

Yuuri stood up and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder, the biggest physical affection Yuuri was able to give. Phichit understood this and even knowing that hurt.

“Thank you” Yuuri said before leaving the room to get more boxes.

“Don’t leave me, I love you” Phichit whispered once Yuuri was out of the room, and he did love Yuuri. Not romantically but deeply. It felt like a piece of his soul was being ripped out. He knew in that moment that he wasn’t going to be staying in Detroit. Detroit without Yuuri was a Detroit that wasn’t home. He’d speak to Ciao Ciao soon about going back to Thailand.

He needed to be in a home where that word didn’t mean Yuuri.


	4. Victor in Hasetsu

Victor was frustrated.

Yuuri was still being distant. He knew even before he arrived that Drunk Yuuri and Sober Yuuri were two very different people. Chris in particular had warned him, but there was a wall he couldn’t seem to cross.

It was obvious Yuuri was incredibly insecure which was probably why he still hadn’t picked his free skate music.

“Why can’t you trust your own decisions. Think of an ex who loved you” he finally said in exasperation.

“HUH?” Yuuri growled at him, glaring. Victor blinked in surprise…that reaction was new…but almost immediately Yuuri retreated with apologies.

“Oh! That’s right you’ve never had a lover!” Victor remembered, then because his brain thought it would be a good idea he continued, “Well it’s a good thing I love you.” He froze, looking to see what reaction that had gotten but Yuuri wasn’t looking at him. He seemed to be whimpering to himself in distress.

Desperately Victor tried to salvage the situation. Just being his normal affectionate self but Yuuri iced him out. The wall was higher and thicker than ever.

In a last-ditch effort, he forced Yuuri to come to the beach with him.

It worked and the wall started to come down. Victor was relieved when Yuuri said he was avoiding Victor because of his own insecurities and not because of the “I love you” in fact he seemed to accept the “That’s how I show my love” just fine.

On their way, back to the inn he decided to push his luck.

“I’m sorry by the way for running my mouth off at the rink and possibly triggering any anxiety.” Victor said. Yuuri shrugged and smiled at him.

“Well it’s not like you said anything that wasn’t true. I haven’t had any relationships. I don’t know why my head became static after hearing you say it.” Yuuri confessed with a smile.

Victor paused to think very carefully of his next words.

“So, you didn’t hear the rest of what I said?” he asked after a moment. Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up.

“Eh? No I’m sorry, I was too distracted by my own thoughts and kind of tuned everything else out.” He admitted and Victor let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s okay. I was just shooting my mouth off anyway.”

Victor decided to be far more careful with his words and let Yuuri come to him.

He nearly broke that rule when Yuuri told him the change of theme for his free skate music but he refrained. If he did a little victory fist bump when Yuuri wasn’t looking…well no one had to know.


	5. Victor in China

Victor could do this.

It was time.

They had kissed in front of the entire world and then in the locker room and again in the cab and again in the lift.

Yuuri was not rejecting him and it was okay.

His beautiful, amazing Yuuri who was clearly exhausted but happy dropped onto the bed before pulling out his phone to read through messages.

Victor could do this.

“I love you.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

There was complete silence as Victor tried to figure out what that meant and if he should cry or not and his chest hurt, why was his chest hurting so much? Oh god he was going to cry wasn’t he and why couldn’t he breathe?

That’s when Yuuri looked up from his phone and his expression was immediately alarmed.

“Oh shit what did you just say?” he asked scrambling to his feet and crossing the room to Victor.

“I love you?” Victor’s voice cracked on the words and Yuuri’s eyes widen as his face moved from happy to concerned back to joy with about a billion other emotions at passing on the way.

“Oh shit I’m so sorry Victor I thought you asked me if I wanted a cup of tea!” Yuuri explained frantically and that…that stopped the pain in Victor’s chest but it did start slightly hysterical laughter.

“Wha…what? How would you even get that from ‘I love you’!?!” Victor demanded between giggles.

Yuuri, was laughing now too.

“I have no idea. Blame the exhaustion” he said before pulling Victor into a tight hug.

“Um…me too by the way.” He mumbled into Victor’s chest.

“…What?” Victor blinked in surprise, his arms stiff at his sides.

“I…I love you too” Yuuri whispered against Victor who immediately felt in control of his body again. He wrapped Yuuri into his arms and nuzzled his hair.

“Oh Yuuri!”


	6. Yuuri in Barcelona

Yuuri looked up at Victor.

He could barely hear the roar of the crowd over the beating of his own heart as he gazed into the eyes of is fiancé, the man who meant the most to him in the entire world.

He felt safe and complete here out on the ice in Victor’s arms. This was where he belonged.

“I love you too” he said.

Victor’s eyes widened and his smile grew impossibly bigger as he hugged Yuuri tight to him.

“I didn’t say it out loud Yuuri,” Victor whispered into his ear, his voice filled with delight, “But I was thinking it.”

And at that Victor pulled away and kissed him deeply.

This was definitely where Yuuri belonged he thought as he kissed the love of his life on the ice in front of the entire skating community and the world.

This was his home.


End file.
